The Diabolical World According to Flora Reinhold
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: The second and penultimate installment of The World According to Flora Reinhold series. Set during and spoilers for Pandora's/The Diabolical Box.


**AN: 2/3.**

 **I do not own Professor Layton.**

* * *

The Diabolical World According to Flora Reinhold

Flora had been living with the Professor in London a little under a quarter of a year now and though of course she'd had to make several adjustments in her life, she was enjoying the experience of city life thoroughly. One of many examples was that London was so much more alive than St Mystere. The city always seemed to be bustling with life and vibrancy. There was always noise, whether it was the sound of cars or buses, or voices of even just the sounds of footsteps as everyone hurried together in a crowd on their daily commute. St Mystere seemed to lack such energy, however that was probably due to the fact that London was a much more densely populated area than her little village.

There always seemed to be something happening in London. There were always posters and billboards up all over the city, advertising West End shows, live music nights, carnivals, two for one deals on boat rides across the Thames and many other events and activities, some of which Flora had never even heard of. The street was always full of buskers singing, playing drums on bins, pots and saucepans or performing magic tricks. With so much going on, Flora never knew what to spend her allowance, which the Professor gave her every week, on. Hence, she actually had yet to spend a penny.

That was why, on days as sunny as this, Flora would leave her new school, where she was settling in just fine, and sigh wistfully at the thought of an ice cream as she and her friends passed the parlour (which was conveniently and cleverly located right outside her school). Then, Flora would turn down the offer to spend the next hour with new friends to gossip and delve into a knicker-bocker glory. Instead, Flora would carry on making her way to the bus stop and would wait the five minutes for the number twenty-five bus to come and take her back to the Professor's house.

Getting the bus for the first few times had been rather rattling experiences for Flora, even when the Professor and Luke had been with her. It was most likely that the reason for that was because there had been no buses, or even cars, in St Mystere. The village was so small, it was possible to walk from on end to the other in twenty minutes or so. As such, public transport, or really any type of transport at all apart from the odd bicycle, was ever seen in the village. And so, when she came to London and found herself to take the bus up to four times a day (sometimes Flora went to the University to meet the Professor there and the journey from Flora's school to Gressenheller University consisted of two bus journeys) Flora had found herself to be rather anxious. What if she had gotten on the wrong bus? What if she missed her stop? What if she ended up completely lost and stuck in the middle of London?

However, after a week or so of using the buses to get to and back from school, Flora soon got the hang of things and was confidently travelling around the city. Moreover, Flora was also becoming more confident, day by day, that London was her home, though of course, St Mystere would always hold a special place in her heart.

When she returned to her more specific home, the Professor's house, that day, Flora was very surprised to find that the door was already unlocked.

 _That's strange,_ Flora thought as she pressed down on the handle and entered the household. Normally, the Professor got home sixty to ninety minutes after Flora and she had definitely locked the door when she left that morning. She thought back to it, quickly jumping to the conclusion that the unlocked door must have been her own doing. Flora didn't even see that the Professor's car, which he seemed to love so much that he had even gone to the trouble of naming it, was parked in the driveway.

"Hello, dear," the Professor greeted from the living room, as soon as Flora stepped into the hallway. "I trust you had a good day at school?"

"Yes, I did," Flora replied with a smile, quickly noting the open and half-packed suitcase that sat on the living room tea table.

The Professor couldn't be unpacking, for he hadn't been anywhere. Flora soon enough realised that he must be going way. When she had first arrived, the Professor had explained to her that as an archaeologist, he would often leave London for expeditions, and the occasional investigation (such as the one that had introduced the two), so she wasn't particularly surprised to see him leaving, but... She had expected some form of warning, or at least a much more advanced notification.

"You're leaving," Flora remarked, nodding towards the suitcase. Her smile faded.

The Professor glanced to the suitcase behind him before turning back around to face his adopted daughter. His expression dropped as it altered, the subtle sadness that Flora showed made him feel rather guilty.

"Yes..." The Professor nodded. "Not for long, though."

"Where are you going?" Flora asked. "Maybe it can be classed as educational for me and I can take time off school to go with you?"

The Professor shook his head.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Flora," the Professor said with a truly apologetic tone, which Flora didn't quite catch on to. Her mind was already running away with the assumption that the Professor was trying to escape her. "But without even taking into account that missing school would put you behind in classes, there's a great chance of this trip being rather dangerous."

"Okay..." Flora nodded, knowing that she couldn't argue with the Professor, who had done so much for her. That, and the fact that she was not one for conflict. Instead, she repeated her question. "Where is it you're going?"

"Luke and myself are taking on an expedition to track down an artefact known as the Elysian Box," the Professor began to explain, turning back to his suitcase to clasp it shut. "My late mentor was doing research on the said item prior to his death. His research lead him to purchase a train ticket for the Molentary Express and so Luke and me are catching the train tomorrow morning. It departs from Victoria Station at nine thirty-seven exactly, so we'll probably be leaving just as you are for school."

"Oh, okay..." Flora replied, giving the Professor a small smile. "So... Luke's going, too?"

"Of course, as my apprentice it's more or less compulsory," the Professor chuckled slightly.

"Oh," Flora said, feeling even more put out. "Right, yes, I see."

The Professor made his way to the hallway, where he placed his suitcase, so that he wouldn't forget it when he left the next morning. As Flora was still standing in the doorway from when she'd entered the house a few minutes ago, she'd had to move out of the way to allow him to pass. As she moved, she couldn't help but feel that that was where she belonged: out of the way.

-X-X-X-

When the Professor and Luke left the next morning, Flora sat down at the table and sighed rather loudly. She was alone again.

She glanced over at the clock in the next room, which you could see through the doorway if you were stood in the right place of the kitchen. She had about five minutes until she needed to leave if she wanted to be on time and she hadn't been late yet once, however today she did not feel that she would care if she did not play up to her punctual reputation. Flora turned her head to look in the opposite direction: the front of the house and where the Professor was currently driving away with Luke in the passenger seat.

She sighed again.

It wasn't fair. Flora was well aware that to think- let alone say- such a thing was very childish indeed, but it was true. It wasn't fair. After spending a quarter of a year in a tower and the rest of the months of her life before that stuck in the same village, Flora had left, looking forward to seeing the world. Yet, so far she hadn't even left London and now, Flora was beginning to feel like she was stuck in London. She'd moved from one cage to another. It certainly was not fair.

It especially wasn't fair considering Luke was several months younger and several inches smaller than Flora, yet he got to go on adventures. The Professor was using excuses such as danger and school, but why did those two things not apply to Luke?

Flora thought she knew that this was because she would get in the way. She understood that. After all, she wasn't the smartest, she wasn't the quickest runner and she wasn't the strongest, but she was mature and sensible. She didn't mind not being the heroine of the day, as long as she wasn't alone. That was all she cared about. She'd spent enough of her life alone.

Flora had spent the past twelve hours trying to subtly convince the Professor to let her go with him and Luke, however she had not succeeded in doing so. Hence, why she was now alone.

She looked back over at the clock. It was two minutes until she had to leave. Most days, she'd have already left by now. She stood up and made her way over to the door, where her school bag sat waiting for her. Flora picked it up, reluctantly about to make her way to school, however as she did so, she seemed to do so rather roughly in her angered state, and out fell out her purse.

It was a small coin purse and was nearly full to the brim as none of the money that had been given to her had been spent yet. The seams looked as if they were about to burst. Flora bent down to pick up the small, lilac and cotton coin purse. She held it in her palm, weighing the coins. She knew exactly how much was in there and she suspected that it was just enough for a train fare out of London. Maybe even enough for a train ticket on the Molentary Express.

The idea that had formed itself in the brunette's head was absurd, dangerous and disrespectful. She couldn't just jump on a train, not knowing her destination and not knowing what she'd even do. She couldn't just surprise the Professor and Luke. Then again, she couldn't just follow them either.

She looked at the clock. This time, the one that stood in the hallway. She was going to have to run if she wanted to make her bus and get to school in time. The thing was though, that she didn't want to do that. She wanted to go to the train station and get on the Molentary Express and have an adventure. She had left St Mystere to have adventures and she had yet to have any. If adventures weren't going to come to her, perhaps she'd just have to go to the adventures.

Flora could feel her heart beating against her ribcage. That meant two things. One: She was absolutely terrified and knew that what she was planning on doing was completely and utterly stupid. Two: She wasn't just thinking about how it was possible. She wasn't even just considering it. She was doing it.

For without even realising it, she had left the Layton household and was waiting for the bus to the train station.

-X-X-X-

Flora couldn't quite believe what she was doing as she approached the platform for the Molentary Express. She had a ticket in her hand and a make-do disguise which consisted of a headscarf and some sunglasses to hide her complexion. For as she stood in line at the ticket booth she had become rather worried about how the Professor would react if he saw her on the train and had from then on decided that she had better try and hide from her guardian and his apprentice whilst on the journey. She had decided it would be best if she just tailed them and enjoyed the adventure in her own way. It didn't really matter, just as long as she wasn't left alone in a room, house, or even another tower ever again.

Either way, Flora had decided it would be best to try and stay out of sight of the Professor and Luke. She was pondering how to do so after she had bought her ticket. She was rather surprised that she'd been able to afford a ticket on such a prestigious and luxurious train, yet still have money left over. She wondered if the Professor was being rather generous in her allowance as she passed several shops and cafes situated in the train station and soon decided that she better buy a sandwich to take on the train with her. After she'd done so, however, she passed an accessories shop and she remembered her disguise from St Mystere. It certainly wasn't a genius disguise, but it had done its job and surely she could recreate a similar incognito persona once again?

And so she had bought a headscarf and some sunglasses. That should do it.

"Ticket, please," one of the train guards requested as Flora made her way over to the train.

After handing the guard her ticket for inspection, she peered over the top of her sunglasses. The dim light of the platform, as the Molentary Express's large body was blocking natural light from the platform opening. Flora realised that she must look rather absurd wearing sunglasses, but it didn't seem that anyone was looking at her; everybody was too busy making their own way onto the train.

Studying her surroundings carefully, and in a much easier light, Flora analysed the crowd of sophisticated and first class situations, before she spotted a man in a top hat and a young boy in blue jumping onto the carriage next to the one she'd been heading for.

"Here ya' go, Ma'am," the train guard said, after clipping a hole in the ticket and handing it back to Flora.

Gratefully, Flora nodded in response and took her ticket and then made her way onto the train. She found a compartment all to herself and sat down. She took a deep breath. What she was doing was truly crazy. She couldn't quite believe she was really doing it. Was she _this_ desperate for adventure?

She felt rather sick as the train jolted and suddenly departed the station. She sat by the window, staring out and watching London disappear into the distance, as the Molentary Express sped down the track. There was no going back now and that gave Flora both a sense of excitement and fear.

"Relax!" She muttered to herself as she sat back in her seat.

The room was luxurious and Flora's recent class change after moving from St Mystere to London meant that she felt rather silly in such a nice room. Velvet curtains, paintings on the wall, thick and clean carpets. Had it have been a year ago, Flora would have felt completely at home in such glamorous and financially valuable surroundings, but now, she did indeed feel rather silly. Moving to London and becoming a part of middle class, which was indeed a downgrade from her previous upper class life, had made Flora realise that she truly didn't care about materials and money. She would much rather some adventure in her life and she would take excitement over wealth any day.

However, the comfy settee in the compartment was a nice bonus...

-X-X-X-

Flora hadn't been in her compartment long before she decided to get out and explore. She had gotten on the train for a bit of adventure, but how could she do any adventuring if she simply sat alone in a train compartment with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company? Besides, what did she have to worry when she was wearing her disguise?

And so, she began to explore.

The Molentary Express truly was as delightful as she'd heard. Even though she hadn't been in London long, she'd taken a great interest in reading and discovering everything she could about the famous capital city, and the Molentary Express had come up several times. It was a renowned express express, which made its way from Victoria London to the city of Luxenbelle in Northern England. The journey was made everyday by the train and the service had a strong and high reputation, so high in fact, that it had even won awards. For Flora, it was absolute madness. She had grown up in a village where there were no trains and now she lived in a city where trains were given awards! Who on earth could have ever thought up of such a thing as awards for trains?

But sure enough, the Molentary Express was award worthy and Flora could see why. She couldn't even feel the train wobble or vibrate as she made her way down the carriages. The only proof that Flora had that the train was in motion was the rhythmic sound of the the wheels turning, which Flora, who had actually never been on a train before now, was finding rather soothing.

She made her way through the dining cart, which was currently closed, but she took a quick look at the menu anyhow. Looking at the prices of the meals, Flora was glad that she'd bought a sandwich at the train station. She shook her head thinking about what sort of lives people who traveled and dined on the Molentary Express on a regular basis must have and then made her way down to the end of the carriage, opening the door to move onto the next part of the train.

"Oh!" Flora exclaimed as she opened the door to find what appeared to be the kitchen and not the next carriage over.

She glanced around what seemed to be the empty kitchen. Empty of people, that is. The kitchen was in fact full to the brim with fruit, bread, potatoes, vegetables and much more. Flora shook her head, realising that she'd taken the wrong door. There had been two side by side. There had been a fifty-fifty chance, and yet still she'd picked the wrong one.

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, she heard a strange noise... A yapping noise. She frowned and looked over at one of the several counters in the kitchen- the one closest to the door- and bent down. That was definitely where the sound had come from... Ah, yes!

"Hello..." Flora giggled, spying a small dog sitting underneath the counter with a pile of crumbs beside it. She reached out and pulled the seemingly friendly canine out of the table and into her arms. She chuckled again, spying that the dog was wearing clothes. A cap and a knitted jumper of ssome kind. It looked handmade. It was both ridiculous and amusing.

The dog seemed to be taking to Flora quite well. Thinking back to St Mystere, she remembered how Claudia, her Stepmother's cat, had been so fond of her. Maybe she had a gift with animals?

The dog seemed to wriggle a bit, but that didn't put Flora off. She supposed that the silly clothes he was dressed in must be quite uncomfortable for him, but she didn't quite want to take them off. From his clothes, Flora imagined that he must belong to one of the travellors on board the Molentary Express. Perhaps he'd come to the kitchen because he was hungry? She would have to reunite them, however she wasn't quite saw where to start.

Soon, Flora came up with a simple plan. The owner, or owners, would certainly be worried for their pet and would most likely by now be searching the train for the small dog. If Flora were to take the dog with her whilst she was exploring, surely soon enough she would bump into the owner and they could be reunited. Until then, Flora certainly didn't mind spending some time with the pup. After all, it would mean that she wouldn't be on her own, even if it was just for a short while.

-X-X-X-

Flora hurried through to the next carriage as quickly as she possibly could with the dog, who was still wriggling back and forth, weighing down in her arms. She sighed in relief as she finally arrived at the last carriage. She couldn't believe how close that encounter had been. She'd bumped into Luke and the Professor and spoken. They'd even looked at her! However, she was still undetected. Neither had recognised her.

Flora wasn't quite sure how to take that. They hadn't even given her a second glance. Was her disguise really that good? Or did the Professor really take that little notice of her? Somehow, she didn't think that was the case. For the Professor to be was good as he was at solving mysteries and investigating, he had to be very observant. It must be her disguise, she soon decided, as she opened the door of the final carriage to find herself on a small outside deck.

The train was now in he countryside. Either side of the track was greenery, fields and foliage. The sound of the wheels against the track was much louder now that Flora stood outside. The wheels appeared to be moving very fast, much faster than a car or bus could, as Flora felt a rough breeze brush against her face and ponytail, which was strangely refreshing. She began to wonder how long it would take her to get from London to St Mystere via train, if there was such a line.

She sighed at the thought. Flora knew that it would be a long time before she'd have it in her to go back to St Mystere and who could say what St Mystere would be like in just a few years time? For all Flora knew, St Mystere could already have gone.

Realising how dark the thoughts she was thinking were and how upset they were making her feel, she shook her head, as if she were to shake the thoughts out of her. She looked down at the little dog and gently petted his head. He yapped in a friendly and energetic tone and shook himself. He clearly wanted to get down and run around, but watching the horizon disappear as the train sped down the tracks, Flora didn't dare let go. In fact, she even took a step away from the rails, so as to avoid any accidents.

It was then that she heard the door behind her open and a familiar voice.

"Excuse me."

* * *

 **AN: So, I realise this has been cut short. There is still rather a lot of Pandora's Box/Diabolical Box to go. However, it turns out, that I actually have another one-shot which I am planning to write (I just checked my one-shot idea notebook and yes, I do own such a thing) which talks about the rest in a much more humourous tone, which I don't feel fits the rest of this one-shot.**

 **And so, that was part 2 of The World According To Flora Reinhold.**

 **Stay tuned for the third and final installment: The Unwound World According To Flora Reinhold. In the meantime, a review would mean a lot! :)**

 **Nikki~**

 **PS. Has anyone else noticed how of recent weeks the PL fanfiction page has been rather quiet? I'm hoping this is because of the end of Summer and school starting up again and not because people are drifting away from the fandom. If it is, then I suppose at least it will pick up when Lady Layton is released! But still, it is rather quiet at the moment.**


End file.
